We All Fall Down
by NeverMoreTheDreamCatcher
Summary: A new spirit detective is needed to help manage the merger of the human and demon worlds. Koenma asks the ex-spirit detectives to help find and convince the new recruit to become that spirit detective. What could go wrong, and what is Koenma not telling them about this new potential detective? The gangs all here for the next exciting adventure…


Author's note: This is the first story I am ever posting so please by nice in your criticism, but feed back will be appreciated. Also, I do not claim to own anything Yu Yu Hakusho I just enjoy the word and the characters that live in it.

Summery: A new spirit detective is needed to help manage the merger of the human and demon worlds. Koenma asks the ex-spirit detectives to help find and convince the new recruit to become that spirit detective. What could go wrong and what is Koenma not telling them about this new potential detective. The gangs all here for the next exciting adventure…

Chapter 1

Yusuke walks into the office and is taken back by the way it looks. Images were sprawled out all over the desk and files where pushed out of the way to make room for two large size maps. On these maps where photos of demons each photo has a red X drawn over them. To say Koenma's office looked more like a poor mad, private investigators office was an understatement. Yusuke's eyes took in the rest of the room.

Yusuke was surprised to find Kurama in the office standing off to the side looking at another board with pictures on it. They look at each other and Yusuke gave him a brief nod, and then looks around the rest of the room to find the person behind the reason he was there. "Where's baby face?" He asks Kurama walking closer to the prince of the under worlds desk. Kurama looks towards a back door off into the distance. "He told me he needed to find a tape that will help explain all of this?" He tells Yusuka with a turn of his wrist to encompass the whole mess before them. Yusuka picks up a photo off the desk.

It's of a young girl. She is sitting on a brick wall wearing dark gray shorts black knee-high socks. A pair of worn out studded black combat boots. She had a red crop top shirt and an oversize black zip up hoody on over it. Her legs are crossed, and she is smoking a cigarette. She is looking away from whoever was taking the picture, but her features are clear. Her almond shaped eyes are dark brown in color. She has high cheek bones and her nose is straight with a hoop throw her septum. Her hair is long straight black with the tips dyed a dark purple. Yusuka scanned over the other photos. They were all of the same person. "Who's the girl?" He asks but before Kurama can say anything the back door to the office flies open and Koenma steps into the room with Ogre right behind him. "Oh, good your here." He says spotting Yusuka and hurrying over. "Why are we here? What's the big emergency that you had us come all the way down here?" Yusuka asks with a whine to his voice that he has specially reserved for moments like this.

Koenma hops onto his chair with the tape in his hand. Koenma looks between the two of them and then sighs "Well you see we found out something rather pressing. Now that the demon and human worlds are connected more and more humans are starting to grow psychic abilities." "We knew that was going to happen." Kurama says interrupting him and Koenma nods "Yes I know, that's not the problem. The problem is with the more psychics and demons around the human world it has become very pressing that we find a replacement spirit detective to keep things in check."

Yusuka holds up his hands. "If your here to ask us to take up the job you are barking up the wrong tree. The answer is no for me." Koenma rolls his eyes. "No, we don't need you to do that. To be honest even if I wanted you to, you can't. Your technically not human anymore so you can't be a spirit detective anymore." Yusuka glares at Koenma. "So then why am I here?" He asks and Koenma holds up the tape. Ogre takes it and runs over to the television set up in the office and begins the tape.

It's the same girl that's in all the pictures on the screen. She's dressed in ripped up jeans and a green shirt with the same worn studded combat boots on. The video is taken at nighttime, the darkness makes it somewhat hard to see. The girl is walking down an alley way, behind her you can just make out two lizard type demons following her. Words are exchanged but the video does not pick up any sound. Then there is a bright blue and white light that comes to life in the girl's hands, it looks like a live wire of pure electricity. The spirit energy like a whip lights up the whole screen, Yusuka can almost hear the sound the whip makes as it cuts the lizard demons to pieces. The girl moves so fast her movements are not even fully shown on the tape. The tape ends and they all look at each other.

"That's who we want to be the new spirit detective" Koenma tells them with a smile. And Yusuka looks over at him. "So, what's the problem?" Koenma's face deflates and him and the Ogre share a sad look before Koenma looks back at Kurama and Yusuka. "She turned us down." He whines to them and now Kurama and Yusuka are looking at each other. "You want us to try and convince her?" Kurama asks. Koenma looks determined "Not just you two Hiei and Kuwabara too."

Rin was not a regular average eighteen-year-old. She had always been more aware of the strange happenings of the world around her. It was something she had inherited from her crazy dead mother. She was sure she had gotten her stubborn fighting attitude from her father whoever he might have been.

Life growing up was not easy and only made worst by the spirit world. Rin had learned at a younger age how to defend and fen for herself. Her mother was undependable and dangerous to be around most of the time. Rin had spent most of her life wandering the streets of the red-light district alone. It was how she learned to fight, steal and most surprisingly magic. There are all kinds of people who live on the streets and Rin had found herself helping a few older women, who to thank her for her help, had decided to teach her, the magic they knew. With magic and spirit energy Rin had become somewhat of a protector of her small poor area she called home.

She went about her life in this way, her mom died when she was fourteen. Not that it had matter much, Rin had stopped living with her at the age of nine. She had grown up living most of her life on the streets or in abandoned apartment buildings with the witches for a while, but now had her own place.

Rin was walking down the street wearing a standard high school girl uniform. She had on a long coat to keep the fall chill off her. It was going on ten in the evening and she wondered when her stockers would show themselves. She almost wanted to laugh about how bad they were being at following her. It had started a few streets back. At first, she had only sensed the human with the high spirit level, even though he was trying to stifle it. It took a few more blocks before the three demons became known to her. What an odd group she had thought walking her way to her job.

She knocks on the wood door and waited for the slot to slid open, when it did, she saw the angry eyes of the security man Chow. "Your late." He tells her irritated and Rin rolls her eyes. "I can go home if you want?" She tells him taking a step back, the door opens almost as soon as her foot hits the street. "Get in here." He tells her in a huff and Rin smiles to herself.

Rin's job is pretty simple, she sleeps with old perverted men for lots and lots of money. Despite the dingy exterior of the work place inside is like stepping into a five-star hotel. Polished stone floors are all throughout the building and there is even a large water feature on the back wall of the entry way. Rin as come in throw the back. A small security desk is set up as well as a wall of cubbies. Rin opens her cubby and puts her phone and black and white sneakers her outside shoes inside. She then opens her second cubby and pulls out her inside shoes. Stepping up into the back room, she puts on her shoes. Chow is still glaring at her. "You know when your late, I get yelled at." He tells her angerly. Rin sighs "I'm sorry. I did not mean to be late." She tells him walking up to the desk to get the key to her room. "You say that every time." he huffs at her holding the key away, so she can't grab it. "Be on time." he tells her sternly as Rin leans over the counter to reach for the key, but he pulls away from her. His eyes staring her down. "Okay... Okay I get it." She tells him standing back up and holding out her hand. Chow drops the key in her hand. "Good." is all he says.

Rin makes her way to her designated room. Each room is sound proof and beautiful. Once inside she puts her coat away. Rin freshens up, and then she pushes the button that is hidden in the bed frame. It signals the front desk she is ready to receive a client, as well as if she ever needs help, but Rin has never needed to push it for that.

Five hours later Rin is showered and dressed in a pair of loose light gray sweat pants and a white loose long sleeve shirt. She pulls her black long pea coat over herself and walks to the back exit, where she slips her black and white sneakers on. Chow is still at the desk when she's ready to leave. "Hey." She calls to him and he looks up from the monitors he was watching. "What?" He asks her crankily and she throw something at him. He catch's it with ease and shakes his head. "When did you get this?" He asks her opening the rapping to the small sweet bun she just throw at him. "I had it when I came in, but you were being such an ass a thought I would keep it." She watches him roll his eyes, but he takes a bite of it and the corners of his mouth inch up just a little. "Have a good night." She tells him as she opens the door to leave. "Get home safe." He calls back

As soon as she's back on the street she can feel the presents of the four people from earlier, so they been hanging out then. How boring for them. She thinks to herself stepping out of the doorway to begin her walk home.

The walk back to her apartment always feels longer then the walk to work, probably because she was tired now. She walks into the convenience store on the corner right before her street. She walks to the drink case and pulls a cold green tea from a shelf and then waves to the guy behind the counter who waves back. When she leaves there is someone outside the store. He's tall with broad shoulders and large muscles. His orange hair stands out. He is leaning against the convenience store wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He has on a light blue track suit and looks rather comfortable.

As soon as Rin sees him, she knows who he is and why him and his friends are following her. That baby-faced piece of shit just can't take no for an answer. Rin decides to ignore him and walks to the edge of the street waiting for the light to change so she can cross. Orange top stands next to her with a few feet between them. She does not even look over at him. Not even when he clears his throat obviously trying to catch her attention. "You know that's called stealing." He finally tells her pointing at the green tea in her left hand.

Rin rolls her eyes and pulls out a silver case with her free right hand from her pocket and opens it. taking a cigarette out and then puts the case back into her pocket. She holds the cigarette out between her pointer finger and middle. A small flame ignites at the end of the cigarette and is out just as fast as it was lit. She puts the cigarette in her mouth and takes a long drag as she pops the top of the green tea with her other hand. Taking the cigarette out of her mouth and blowing out the smoke she finally looks over at the man next to her taking a sip of her green tea.

"Why don't we cut the bull shit Kuwabara. That's your name, right?" She asks pointing at him and she watches him fidget and look at her in confusion. "Oh yeah I know who you are. The orange hair gives you away, but I guess less so then the stanch of demon does for the others huh?" Kuwabara opens his mouth to say something but she holds up her hand with the cigarette in it to stop him. "I spoke to the puppet master that's pulling your strings already. You and your three other friends that have been following me all night are wasting your time. My answer is no, and it's going to stay no." The light changes and she begins to make her way across the street. Waving her hand that's holding the green tea. "Have a good night spirit detectives." She calls out to all of them and then a cloud of smoke covers her and when it clears, she's gone.

Leaving Kuwabara and now the others on the corner. "How did she do that?" Kuwabara asks in disbelief. "How did she know your name?" Kurama asks looking displease at them Hiei looks around. "I can no longer pick up any trace of her." He glares across the street where she had vanished. Yusuka's hands ball into fists "As always I think our baby prince has left a few things out."


End file.
